Just Together, Then apart
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: This is a crossover which just came into my head. Both of the ideas are cliche, but I don't think they've been together before. Please read! Finally updated! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a weird crossover I thought up. I know it is a bit cliché, but it is an idea I had in one of those long, boring, 20 minute long walks home from School.

In this, Birdie is with the flock, she's 6, like Angel. No Dylan. No Fax, yet. There may be some.

Please enjoy!

Max POV

I was bored. The flock was hungry. Fang was moody. Birdie was acting weird, as usual. We needed to land soon, basically.

We were flying over the Washington state, when it started to rain. Uh oh. This was gonna get bad, because even if Birdie hadn't needed to land about 2 seconds ago, she'd need to land before she dropped out of the sky because of the cold. I checked my watch. We had... oh god. We had 5 minutes before Birdie would just fall asleep in mid-air.

I checked the ground below. There was a large clearing about 15 meters to our left. "Guys!" They all nodded. "We're sleeping in the clearing over there. I'll get Birdie down first, Fang, Nudge and Angel, get a shelter made. Gazzy, get fire wood. Iggy, take first watch. I'll go get some food." They all nodded, Birdie somewhat sleepily. I grabbed her, once again marvelling at her small weight, and descended into the clearing.

I got there just in time. Birdie fell asleep as soon as I laid her down. A minute later, Iggy was ready to take watch while I got food. I also, on the way, mentally checked the last time Birdie had eaten. It was about 24 hours ago, which meant I should probably buy her a kitkat at the store, just to sustain her for a couple of days. It was probably the only reason I let Birdie into the flock, because she ate so little.

When I got to the store, the rain had slowed to a fine drizzle. I walked into the store; a small Target. It was quite warm inside, and whereas most people who lived inside would prefer it to be a little cooler, I was glad of the warmth. Yes, I know, the great Maximum Ride, survivor, liked heat. So what.

I walked around the store, and picked up the ingredients for 20 jumbo hot dogs. That should satisfy the flock. I also bought a mint flavour kitkat for Birdie. As I walked towards the tills, my hand brushed against something cold. I looked up, only to see a shockingly beautiful face. Eraser!

AN: So, cliffhanger, I know. Do you think it's an eraser or something else? I know what it is. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger last time, guys! Thanks for the 0 reviews! And I don't know how many alerts/favs because my email isn't working!

This takes place after Breaking Dawn and an AU StWaOES

Max POV

I ignored it. There wasn't enough space to morph in here, so I was safe if it hadn't smelt me. I saw no reaction on the face of the eraser, so I just moved on, and went to the tills.

I bought the hot dogs and kitkat, and left the store in a hurry. As I walked, I thought about our situation. It wasn't too bad, we'd saved the world from Itex, even if the erasers still existed, we'd tried, and failed, to save my mom and Ella, and we'd rescued Birdie from that place in Australia called the Pyramid. All in all, we had won.

The kids, like Angel, Birdie and Gazzy, maybe even Nudge, deserved a bit more of a life. A home, maybe. An education. I knew that I, Fang and Iggy didn't really want that, because we'd already lived so much of our life. Ari had proved that. He was barely older than Birdie and Angel when he died. 7 years old, and he expired and his body was blown to pieces by Jeb. The Voice had left me from then on. And I preferred it that way. No brain attacks. Yay!

So I decided it there, on the way back to our camp, that the kids would go to school here. I, Fang and Iggy too. It worked with me, it would work with the kids, and it would have to work with Fang and Iggy.

Angel picked up on these thoughts, and mentally smiled to me. I'd made the right choice. _**Max, it's more than the right choice. This is where you will find true happiness.**_

**Oh, hello, Jeb.**

_**I'm not Jeb, Max. I'm Fate. I direct each being on Earth, whether they know it or not.**_

**Great. Fortune Cookie Crap.**

_**I'm being serious Max. Though this will be one of the last times I visit you.**_ I felt the voice leave my conciseness after that. Well, if the voice was right, I was near the end of my brain attack era, which could only lead to a good life, right? Angel mentally smiled again. No. She mentally beamed at me.

When I got back to the camp, I was greeted by 4 hungry faces, one sleeping one, and one indifferent one. Ugh, Fang is really annoying me with this emo crap.

We ate all the hot dogs and went to bed. Fang took watch, but unlike normal, I didn't feel the need to stay up and talk to him. The idea just annoyed me.

Jacob POV

I entered the Cullen house. Ugh, smell of leech still annoys me, no matter how much Renesmee tells me to just ignore it; I can't obey to a command like that. It's been tearing me apart, my imprinting. It is still the best, most wonderful thing in my life, the most consistent. But it seems weaker lately. Nessie, my sweet Nessie, has ordered me not to patrol. I can't do that, so I do it whilst she sleeps. My pack doesn't mind. I also have to feed Nessie her blood. I literally have to cut the bag open and pour it into a cup for her. It's apparently for her safety; she doesn't want anyone to attack her to get her cup of blood for themselves. I have no objection to feeding her normal food, but blood? No way. And she doesn't trust her family? Well, actually, I don't much. Leeches are leeches, and that's how it works, I guess.

"There was a new kid in the store today." My ears zoned into their conversation.

"Really? What was she thinking at the time?" Typical Emmett. Always wanting to know other's secrets. "I have no idea."

AN: So, another cliffy! You guys must really hate me. I'll give you a run through of what has happened so far.

The flock have arrived in Forks after Max's mom died

Max went to the store and saw Edward, thought he was an eraser, but didn't attack

Max decided to live and go to school in Forks

Fang is being a jerk

Max will find "True happiness"

Jacob's bond with Nessie is weakening


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I currently have 1 review. Anyway, if you don't like this, don't read it. It _is_ cliché. It is probably badly written. I don't care. Sorry, had to get the rant out.

Here is Chapter 3!

Max POV

**The next day...**

"Guys, we're going to live here in Forks."

"Forks? Is that the name of this town? It's a weird name. Kinda like Spoons or something. Or maybe knifes. I mean, naming a town after a cooking thing..." Iggy put a hand over Nudge's mouth

"Yes, the town is named Forks. Thanks Iggy. I will check tomorrow morning about a house we could live in. I will sign you guys up for school as soon as I get the house."

"Max, this isn't the right time." Surprise, surprise. Fang has an objection.

"And why isn't this the right time, Fang? Tell me."

"Max is right Fang." Angel spoke up.

"Yeah, Fang. You don't have the right to just say. 'You guys can't go to school. We have to live on a desert island!'" Nudge protested.

"You can, of course leave if you want." I said. Fang sat with his back to us.

Jacob POV

That caught my attention "Really?" Dr Vamp joined the conversation

"Yes. It was just the sound of wind. She smelled different too. Wild."

"Jakey!" Nessie was calling

"Coming!" I checked the clock. Feeding time for Nessie. She seemed to have a physical age of 5 now, so she should really be feeding herself, but I can't complain, really. I used to argue with Rosalie to feed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you justaislinn and nooks 'n books! You reviewed, and for that I thank you both. As for sugarx123, thank you for the follow!**

That day, I went to the estate agents.

There was one place that really caught my eye, a turnkey place.

It was a 7 bedroom house, had 3 floors and a basement. The basement was a games room and had a bar with a mini fridge.

The ground floor had one huge living room, with a huge TV and loads of sofas. It also had a dining room with a large banquet table and chairs. The kitchen on that floor was completely white, but had light grey appliances. That ticked a box for me, Iggy's kitchen.

The second floor had all the bedrooms, and each bedroom had an on suite. The floor also had a wraparound balcony.

The final floor was made entirely of glass, and opened to the sky. Perfect. "I'll have it." I said to the shocked estate agent. "Really?" She asked. "Can you pay all of the money?" I smiled. _I _couldn't, but Itex could.

I paid the whole amount of money on my Max Card, and then went to get the flock.

The flock were ecstatic. Well, everyone except Fang, who was, you know, still brooding. When I led the through the forest, Nudge and Angel were bouncing with excitement. And when we finally reached the house after a good 10 minutes of walking, even Fang was excited by the sight of it.

The grounds were HUGE. There were orchards, and gardens with _waterfalls_ in, and places to climb, and everything you could imagine in a garden.

And the house itself was great. It was painted to blend in with the scenery around it. It had columns by the doorway, and big glass doors.

When we went inside, everyone rushed off to reserve bedrooms, leaving me behind. I smiled, and then walked upstairs slowly. I looked into all the rooms.

Angel had reserved a pretty pink room with lots of teddies in it and a light blue bed with gauze netting around it. "You'll be okay in here, sweetie?" I asked

"Sure, Max." I smiled and left.

Gazzy had gone into a green coloured room, with a khaki bed and a lot of chemicals in. _Mental note: Take possible explosives out of Gazzy's room later._

Nudge had taken a dark purple room, filled to the brim with makeup.

Iggy's room was white, white and more white.

Fang's room was the polar opposite of Iggy's. Black, black and more black.

I went over to where there were two rooms left. Birdie was standing there, waiting for me to choose. I opened the door of one, to find a room with a couple of computers showing what was on the security cameras outside. "This is my room, Birdie. You take that one." I said. Birdie smiled, and went into the room. I checked what was inside her room. Just a normal room, painted dark blue. This was a perfect home for us.

Now I had to sign us up for school.

**AN: I am SO sorry, guys! Don't kill me! Please!**

**Seriously, I apologise greatly for the wait. I know I have let you down; I'm just too lazy to get off my but and write. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Especially for my rabid reviewer :D**

**This is using the English school system. Year 1 is for 5 to 6, and so on.**

Max POV

We had a great time last night, eating pizza, playing games, and running around on a sugar high. Well, the last one was what Gazzy did.

When I woke up, I checked the cameras, and woke everyone up.

Iggy got us all breakfast, and I got dressed. Unfortunately into my clothes from yesterday. _Mental note: Take flock clothes shopping_. Ugh. Well, it needs to be done.

I headed out over to the school, registering Birdie for Year 1, under the name of Belinda Maunse, Angel for Year 2 under Angelica Ride, Gazzy for Year 5, under the name of George Ride, Nudge for Year 7 under Nina Maunse, and Iggy, Fang and I under the names of Iain Smith, Falk and Max.

The person I registered the names with looked at me weirdly "We're all distant cousins, really." I said. "I look after them, mostly. Some of them had a bad start to life. Birdie was starved." She completely opened up then, telling me how to fill in certain forms, what to put, and so on. After I finished I thanked her and left.

When I told them what happened, Birdie was a bit miffed by her name and story, and Fang smiled at his name. Well, it is quite funny. When I told them we were going shopping, Nudge started running around the room excited, making a long list on what we would need.

I looked at it in shock, crossed out several things we wouldn't need, and smiled _Be prepared to go bankrupt, Itex_.

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short. I was going to do the next bit as well, but I wondered whether you wanted POV changes to other characters, and I also wondered what the name of the main electronics store and clothes stores are in America. I mean, I can't really use Tesco, can I?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, guys.

I won't be updating for ages, as I have chosen to work really hard in school and on my original novel.


End file.
